<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>崔傘生日賀文 by ATEEZFIGHTING</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406776">崔傘生日賀文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING'>ATEEZFIGHTING</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 短篇已完結</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-崔傘X姜呂尚</p><p>-現代架空清水</p><p>-微量傘潤尚大三角</p><p>咖啡廳店長崔傘和學生姜呂尚的小故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>崔傘/姜呂尚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>崔傘生日賀文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次見到姜呂尚，是在打烊的時候。</p><p>鐵捲門已經拉了一半，只剩下吧台區的燈還亮著，崔傘將玻璃杯一個一個放進籃子裏排好，準備擺滿後收到吧檯下方的空間。</p><p>正當彎腰放籃子的時候，門外突然傳來急促的腳步聲，鐵捲門被撞了一下發出哐啷巨響，一個人影貓著腰闖了進來，崔傘聞聲抬頭，看到一個臉色發白的金髮少年正無助的看著自己。</p><p>「請、請您幫幫我。」少年的嘴唇微微發著抖，聲音也在打顫，「後面有人在、在跟蹤我。」</p><p>崔傘瞪大了細長的雙眼，在他的印象中這一代的治安算是挺不錯的，晚上走夜路也沒見過什麼奇怪的人或是醉漢，第一次聽說有人被跟蹤，感到十分的意外。</p><p>但崔傘還是走向少年，拉著他的手將他帶到廚房安置，廚房內沒有一張像樣的椅子，崔傘只好拉了兩個紙箱過來讓人坐著。</p><p>「覺得害怕的話先在這邊坐一下吧，我先去外面收拾，順便看看有沒有奇怪的人在附近，有事情叫我，我叫崔傘，是這家店的店長。」崔傘拍了拍少年的肩膀，試著減輕少年的不安。</p><p>「我叫姜呂尚，非常謝謝您。」名叫姜呂尚的少年有些生澀的對崔傘深深一鞠躬，崔傘此時才發現少年的五官非常清秀，眼睛像混血兒一樣又大又深邃，但聲音卻出乎意料的是十分磁性的低音。</p><p>「那我先出去了。」店內的收尾還沒結束，崔傘確認姜呂尚待在這裡沒問題後便又回到店內，繼續本來的打烊工作。</p><p>一邊在店內來回走動將桌椅排好，崔傘一邊觀察著玻璃窗外，起初他還以為姜呂尚只是在自己嚇自己，過了一會卻看到一個穿著黑色大衣的男人在街道上徘徊，看似在找著什麼，頭上的軟呢帽壓得很低使他的面孔難以辨識，崔傘心裡暗暗一驚，不動聲色的將鐵捲門完全放下，並拉下所有的百葉窗，完全遮蔽了外界的視線。</p><p>「你有看到跟蹤你的人長什麼樣子嗎？他怎麼跟蹤你的？」崔傘走回廚房，看到姜呂尚以一樣的姿勢乖巧的坐在原位，心裡隱約升起一絲疼惜。</p><p>姜呂尚雙手抱著自己的後背包，手指有些緊張的抓著背包的布面，「我沒有看到他的臉，他戴著帽子，我平常都走路回家，那個人從我出校門後沒多久就一直跟在後面，我想拐彎想甩開他，但不管怎麼走他都會出現在後面，街上的店家都關門了，只剩這裡還有燈光，我.......我第一次遇到這種情況，沒有想太多就跑進來了，不好意思給您添麻煩了。」</p><p>崔傘嘆了一口氣，上前攬住姜呂尚的肩膀，「這年頭真的壞人越來越多了，遇到這種事很害怕吧，辛苦你了，不用覺得抱歉，找其他人求助是正確的做法，你做的很好。」</p><p>崔傘感覺到手底下的僵硬的肩膀似乎稍微放鬆了些，姜呂尚有些不知所措的看了看崔傘攬著自己的手，耳朵開始泛紅，「謝、謝謝您。」</p><p>「你家在哪個方向呢？我看到店門外有一個很像你說的那個人在徘徊，如果你信任我的話，我送你回去吧，然後不要用您稱呼我了，我們年紀應該差不多，我是99年生的。」</p><p>「居然，我也是99年的。」姜呂尚一驚，瞪大了眼睛把崔傘上下又看了一遍，「沒想到店長的年紀跟我差不多，我是六月生日，你呢？」</p><p>崔傘噗嗤一聲笑出來，「姜呂尚同學，你還比我大呢，我是七月生日。」</p><p>姜呂尚失語，瞪大了眼睛震驚的望著崔傘，眼神裡寫滿了不敢置信。</p><p>「你的反應真有趣。」崔傘對姜呂尚十分有好感，眼睛笑得都瞇了起來，「所以要送你回去嗎？不過我是騎機車，你會怕被機車載嗎？」</p><p>姜呂尚猶豫了一下，還是說了一串地址，「我沒有被載過，但還是麻煩您了。」</p><p>「呀，在我家附近而已，不麻煩不麻煩。」崔傘從儲藏室拿了備用的安全帽給姜呂尚，帶著人從後門出去。</p><p>看到崔傘的機車後，姜呂尚一瞬間感到有些後悔。</p><p>一輛外型十分狂野的重型機車停在後門旁邊，除了少量金屬的部分是銀白色，其餘車體都是濃厚的黑色，姜呂尚愣在原地看著重型機車的後座，思考著要怎麼樣才能爬上那個小小的位子。</p><p>傘穿好防風皮衣後看到姜呂尚的反應，忍不住笑了出來，將機車牽到路中央後跨上，拍了拍後坐，「上來吧，可以踩旁邊的支架，要是重心不穩的話就扶著我吧。」</p><p>在崔傘的指導下，姜呂尚終於順利爬上了後座，好不容易喬好位置，突然發現後座並沒有可以抓的地方，姜呂尚望著眼前崔傘寬闊的肩膀和勁瘦的腰，安全帽底下的耳朵再次紅了起來。</p><p>「要抱好喔。」崔傘大概猜到姜呂尚在猶豫什麼，「沒抓好的話可能會掉下去，很危險的。」</p><p>崔傘發動了機車，一下一下的催著油門，姜呂尚的求生慾望還是戰勝了羞恥感，在車子起步的瞬間往前一撲，緊緊抱住崔傘的腰。</p><p>夏天的夜晚仍帶有一絲涼意，姜呂尚只穿著薄薄的短袖襯衫，很快的就被迎面而來的風吹的發抖，雙手下意識的緊緊握在一起，脖子也縮了起來。</p><p>「冷嗎？」停紅綠燈的時候崔傘脫下防寒的皮手套摸了下姜呂尚的手臂，「哇你的手也太冰了，會冷要說啊。」說著便把兩隻手套都脫了下來，塞到呂姜呂尚手裡。</p><p>「啊，不用了不用了。」姜呂尚驚慌失措的拿著手套，試圖想要還給崔傘。</p><p>「你穿吧，還有一小段路才會到。」崔傘擺了擺手，「別因為搭我的車而感冒了，我會愧疚的。」</p><p>姜呂尚一時無言以對，只能手忙腳亂的套上手套，冰涼的指尖感受到手套內側殘留著的餘溫，似乎瞬間讓整雙手暖了起來。手套的防風效果出乎意料的好，接下來的路途上姜呂尚不再瑟瑟發抖，好奇地看著兩旁流瀉而過的街景。</p><p>姜呂尚住在專門租給學生的套房大樓，附近一帶也都是類似的出租大樓，崔傘將機車停在一樓的騎樓前面，饒有興致的回頭看姜呂尚有些笨拙地從機車上跳下來，落地時被自己的腳絆了一下差點摔倒，卻又故做鎮定的脫下手套，抿著靦腆的微笑對自己一鞠躬，用雙手將手套遞還給自己。</p><p>「非常感謝您，呃......非、非常感謝你。」姜呂尚反射的用了敬語，突然想起對方和自己年紀相仿，又急忙改回平語。</p><p>「不會。」崔傘拿回手套，慢條斯理的戴上，「叫我傘吧，我不喜歡別人叫我全名，雖然不知道以後還會不會見面，不過如果有需要幫忙的地方，歡迎來店裡找我，晚上11點前我都會在。」</p><p>「傘嗎？好的。」姜呂尚又是深深一鞠躬，「傘，真的很謝謝你，回去小心喔，再見。」</p><p>「謝謝，再見啦。」傘微微一笑，雙眼瞇成了兩條弧線，俐落的蓋上全罩式安全帽的擋風鏡，重新發動車子揚長而去。</p><p>或許是剛才的小插曲，雖然工作一整天的身體甚是疲勞，崔傘的心情卻很好，回到家後臉上仍帶著藏不住的笑意，正在客廳吃著消夜的同居人丁潤浩抬頭看到崔傘的表情，頓時好奇起來，「哦？今天比較晚回來呢，發生什麼事嗎？」</p><p>崔傘一面脫著外套，頭也不回的走回自己房間，「幫了別人一點小忙所以晚了，吃完消夜記得收桌子啊，昨天的炒年糕你又忘了收拾。」</p><p>「我不是說留給你吃嗎！才不是沒收拾！」丁潤浩立刻站了起來，委屈的朝崔傘的房間大聲喊道。</p><p>崔傘只哦了一聲，便把房門關上，丁潤浩碰了釘子，氣鼓鼓的坐回沙發上，「以後不幫你買消夜了！」</p><p>「噗，潤浩那傢伙。」崔傘自言自語著，一面解開襯衫的鈕扣，一面進浴室扭開熱水，「只是自己想吃消夜吧。」</p><p>本來這個小插曲應該只會發生一次，至少崔傘沒有預料到姜呂尚會再次出現在自己面前，同樣是已經打烊後的時段，只剩他一個人在做著最後的盤點。</p><p>「姜......呂尚？」腦中依稀記得對方的名字，崔傘放下手中的夾板往外走，滿頭大汗的姜呂尚求救的眼神看的他心底微微一痛，「又遇到奇怪的人跟著你了嗎？」</p><p>姜呂尚似乎是一路跑過來的，喘得很厲害，只能點點頭說不出一句話，崔傘站到店門口，盯著昏暗的街道沉思，突然轉過身來嚴肅的開口：「報警吧，上次其實就該報警了，總不能每次都到我這裡避風頭。」</p><p>「但、但是......」姜呂尚抹了把額頭上的汗水，有些擔心的皺起眉頭，「警方如果知道是男孩子被跟蹤，會不會笑我？」</p><p>「他們敢笑你，我就揍他們！」崔傘突然提高音量吼道，見姜呂尚嚇的渾身一顫，改用比較平靜的語氣繼續說著，「不管是男人還是女人，都應該受到保護，男人也會遇到壞人，這並不是什麼羞恥的事情，重點是你必須確保自己的安全，確保以後不會發生同樣的事好嗎，姜呂尚同學？」</p><p>姜呂尚聽得一愣一愣的，在崔傘的注視下終於回過神來，趕忙從口袋拿出手機撥了電話，雖然敘述的時候有些緊張，但意外的描述得很仔細，待姜呂尚掛掉電話，崔傘忍不住給他豎起了大拇指。</p><p>「做的很好啊。」崔傘一把勾住姜呂尚的肩膀，眼中充滿了讚賞，「不管怎麼樣，遇到危險一定要自保，如果有人敢笑你，那是他們不對，你做的很好，現在先坐一下等警察過來吧，要不要喝點什麼？」</p><p>「不用麻煩了，謝謝。」姜呂尚連忙擺手回絕，但崔傘恍若無聞，逕自走回吧檯內，開始搗鼓著不知名的飲料。</p><p>不一會兒，崔傘便端著一杯冒著熱氣的可可回來，輕輕將杯子放在桌上，「喝吧，聽說喝熱巧克力能放鬆，我放了一點糖，你喝喝看口味喜不喜歡。」</p><p>姜呂尚看到飲料的本體後眼睛便開始發光，崔傘暗想著猜對了，看著姜呂尚不知道為什麼就直覺的認為他喜歡甜食，果然姜呂尚喝了一口後，本來微微皺著的眉頭都舒展開了，捧著杯子露出了非常幸福的表情。</p><p>「喜歡嗎？」崔傘撐著面頰，嘴角不自覺的彎了起來。</p><p>姜呂尚用力點了點頭，笑出了可愛的虎牙，「這是我喝過最好喝的熱巧克力，真的，太好喝了。」</p><p>「喜歡就好。」崔傘有股衝動想伸手揉亂那頭柔軟的金髮，姜呂尚給他的感覺一直是拘束而緊張的，從第一次見面到現在第一次露出了放鬆的笑容，像一直拱著背的貓咪終於放下了戒備，懶懶地窩在腳邊打著呼嚕。</p><p>警察在不久後抵達，崔傘並沒有參與和警方的對話，在姜呂尚和警方對話的時候默默在後方繼續盤點，雖然有時候會忍不住抬頭偷偷看姜呂尚是否遇到困難，但似乎進行的非常順利，待警方離開時姜呂尚的表情已經豁然開朗，雀躍地跑到吧檯前，準備跟崔傘報告他的結果。</p><p>「傘啊，我報案成功了。」姜呂尚趴在吧檯的桌面上，「雖然還要等調查結果，但我相信正義的力量，壞人肯定會受到處罰的。」</p><p>崔傘放下了手上的夾板－－其實他早就盤點完了，但是他在等姜呂尚那邊結束－－，若無其事地微微一笑，「剛好我這邊也結束了，要順便送你回去嗎？」</p><p>姜呂尚一愣，想起上次被重型機車載的體驗，臉上莫名一熱，視線突然不知道該往哪擺，最後只好死死地盯著自己的鼻尖，「每次都麻煩你，對你很不好意思......」</p><p>「不麻煩呀，真的順路，要跟你說我家在哪裡讓你安心嗎？」崔傘笑嘻嘻地望著姜呂尚，存心想逗他，果然姜呂尚趕緊用力搖頭。</p><p>「那就麻煩你了。」</p><p>「你先去拿安全帽，知道在哪裡吧？我關好門窗就過去。」</p><p>崔傘一如往常地仔細關上鐵門和每一扇百葉窗，走往後門的途中突然想起了什麼，又折返去儲藏室拿了一件薄外套出來，遞給站在後門門口等待的姜呂尚。</p><p>「這個先借你穿著吧，你穿這麼少，等下騎車會冷。」</p><p>「哦，好的，謝謝。」姜呂尚這回沒有猶豫，上回他已經徹底體會到晚上騎車是多麼冷的一件事。</p><p>雖然兩人身高差不多，但崔傘的衣服穿在姜呂尚伸上顯得有些寬大，姜呂尚有些彆扭的將拉鍊拉到最高點，決定無視掉崔傘因為憋笑而扭曲的臉。</p><p>機車馳騁過深夜的空曠街道，四周安靜的只剩下低沉的引擎聲，姜呂尚望著風景發了一會呆，突然發現崔傘錯過了轉往他家的街口，趕緊扯著喉嚨在崔傘耳邊大喊：「剛剛那裏應該要轉彎吧？」</p><p>「給你看一下我家在哪再送你回去。」崔傘頭也不回的喊著，嘴角忍不住上揚，心想姜呂尚現在大概又不知所措了。</p><p>過了兩個街口後機車彎進了一條巷子，最後停在一棟公寓大樓前面，崔傘回頭對著姜呂尚示意，「喏，我家在這，真的很近吧，騎車不到一分鐘就到了。」</p><p>「沒想到真的這麼近，我以為你是騙我的。」姜呂尚仰望著大樓的頂端，「傘你就直接回家吧？我從這裡走回去就好了，走路應該不用五分鐘。」說著姜呂尚就準備要從後座下來。</p><p>「欸欸，等一下。」崔傘一驚，隨著姜呂尚突然的動作車身陡然一晃，他趕緊把龍頭擺正，姜呂尚則是重心不穩一頭撞上崔傘的肩膀，看起來像是直接抱上去一樣。</p><p>「傘阿，傘阿！你今天怎麼又這麼晚回來，你看我買了新開的調味炸雞！」丁潤浩提著兩個塑膠袋出現在巷子口，看到眼熟的重型機車停在樓下開心的打招呼，走近後赫然看見崔傘的後座還坐了一個人，「呀！你後面的人是誰！？你不是打死也不願意載我嗎？怎麼會載著別人，太傷人了吧！我受傷了，今天炸雞沒有你的份了！」</p><p>姜呂尚愣愣地看著丁潤浩劈哩啪啦說了一大串，只聽明白崔傘似乎被誤會了，趕緊跳下後座，「那個，請你不要生崔傘的氣，這是有原因的。」</p><p>「唉，潤浩阿你冷靜一下。」崔傘將車停妥，摘下安全帽無奈的看著自己的同居人，而對方已經瞪大著眼睛衝上前上下打量著姜呂尚，只差沒繞著人轉圈圈。</p><p>十分鐘後，崔傘坐在自家的沙發上，看了一眼桌上擺好的宵夜，又看了看一旁大口嚼著調味炸雞的丁潤浩和姜呂尚，兩人像是已經認識很久，正專注地討論著調味炸雞的味道和口感。</p><p>總覺得事情朝著出乎意料的地方發展了。崔傘捏了捏眉心，往後癱坐沙發上輕輕嘆了一口氣。</p><p>「傘，你也吃吧，這家真的很好吃。」姜呂尚嘴裡的雞腿還沒咬斷，看到崔傘沒有動，忙不迭地從桶子內撈了一隻雞腿遞給他，「再不吃的話要沒了。」</p><p>「欸呂尚不行！我說過今天的炸雞崔傘不能吃，他這樣對我，怎麼有資格吃我買的炸雞？」丁潤浩不顧嘴裡還塞滿著肉，趕忙大聲阻止姜呂尚。</p><p>默默挑起一邊的眉毛，對於丁潤浩連名帶姓地喊他這種挑釁的行為，崔傘只是輕輕一笑，接過姜呂尚手上的炸雞後起身，「這是呂尚給的，所以我收下了，丁潤浩你今天最好早點睡，明天早上我不叫你起床了。」</p><p>「不！我錯了，傘你不能這樣對我！」這句話對丁潤浩來說簡直是晴天霹靂，丁潤浩拖長了尾音哀號，見崔傘無情的背影消失在臥室門後，才無力的癱倒在沙發上，「我死定了，這個月的全勤又沒了，怎麼辦，我完了。」</p><p>姜呂尚舉起油膩的手拍了拍丁潤浩同樣沾滿醬料的手，「加油。」</p><p>事實上崔傘的離席只是因為習慣回家後先洗澡，不久後沐浴完的崔傘頂著毛巾從房間走出來，正巧看到丁潤浩從冰箱拿了兩瓶啤酒。</p><p>「你拿我買的啤酒做什麼。」崔傘大步上前，氣勢洶洶的搶過丁潤浩手上的啤酒塞回冰箱內。</p><p>「我買的啤酒你明明也有喝......」丁潤浩委屈的頹下肩膀，回頭對著姜呂尚一攤手，「抱歉呂尚，崔傘的啤酒不給喝，還是我現在出去買呢？」</p><p>「哦，沒關係啦，不用麻煩了。」姜呂尚連忙擺擺手，視線落到穿著休閒服的崔傘身上，剛好和崔傘對上視線，姜呂尚一僵，立刻低下頭裝作在看自己的手，耳朵尖一點一點地紅了起來。</p><p>崔傘悄悄彎起嘴角，抬頭看了眼客廳的時鐘，「時間不早了，我送呂尚回去吧，還有潤浩啊。」崔傘回頭喊住準備往房間溜的丁潤浩，「吃完的東西，如果我回來看到他還在桌上，明天就真的不叫你了。」</p><p>「我收！我現在收！」丁潤浩慘叫著衝向客廳，「拜託明天一定要叫我，這個月的全勤只差明天了阿阿！」</p><p>崔傘隨手把毛巾披在飯廳的椅子上，對著姜呂尚招手，「走吧，我送你回去，不過我已經洗過澡了不想騎車，不介意散個步吧。」</p><p>「不、不介意，謝謝你。」姜呂尚本來想幫忙丁潤浩一起收拾桌上的殘局，但被崔傘勾著肩膀強行拖走，突然拉近的距離使得姜呂尚呼吸間全是崔傘沐浴後的香氣，勾在脖子上的手臂還殘有一點點濕潤的水氣，冰冰涼涼的觸感帶起一陣顫慄，姜呂尚莫名緊張起來，視線不知道該往哪擺，只好死死盯著自己的鞋尖，走路的動作僵硬的像是個提線人偶。</p><p>明明只需要五分鐘左右的路，姜呂尚卻突然覺得時間過得異常緩慢，身旁的崔傘一句話都沒有說，從出了家門後就不斷散發著無形的壓力，讓他一路上戰戰兢兢，大氣都不敢透一下，直到抵達自家樓下，姜呂尚才悄悄鬆了口氣。</p><p>「那個，傘呀，謝謝你送我回來。」姜呂尚轉過身，打從出了崔傘的家門後第一次直視崔傘的臉，卻發現對方的視線一直在自己身上，突然四目相交嚇得他後退一步，「怎麼......」</p><p>崔傘微微偏了偏頭，有些彆扭的移開視線，「雖然我也是剛剛才發現的，看到你和潤浩親暱的樣子，心裡覺得不太高興。」</p><p>姜呂尚愣愣的看著崔傘，花了一會兒才想通他話中的含意，瞪大眼睛啊了一聲，兩頰跟著飛速竄紅，視線不知所措的一通亂晃，最後還是低頭盯著自己的鞋尖沉默不語。</p><p>崔傘見姜呂尚沒有回應，心裡不禁一陣失落，但仍扯了扯嘴角露出笑容，「突然說這些很奇怪吧，請你忘了剛才我說的話，當作沒發生過吧，以後有遇到困難還是歡迎來店裡找我。」</p><p>用輕快的語氣說完這一串，崔傘有些倉促的轉身，怕被姜呂尚看到他逐漸維持不住的笑容，空無一人的巷子清晰的聽到了鞋面摩擦過地板的聲音，連這瑣碎的聲音也讓崔傘覺得刺耳，扎的胸口發疼。</p><p>沒有想太多就說出來了，太衝動了。崔傘開始陷入深深的懊悔，悄悄握緊了拳頭。</p><p>「請等一下！」姜呂尚直到崔傘已經走了兩三步才突然回過神來，急忙跑上前拉住崔傘的手，收不住的慣性使得姜呂尚的臉直接撞上崔傘的背，崔傘連忙回過身，見姜呂尚摀著鼻子皺著眉，痛得說不出話來。</p><p>「沒事吧？」崔傘輕輕扶著姜呂尚的肩膀，有些焦急，「手拿開，讓我看一下。」</p><p>姜呂尚乖乖把手移開，讓崔傘對著自己的鼻子前後看了不下十幾次，直到確認沒有外傷或出血後崔傘才鬆了一口氣，發現自己的手還搭在姜呂尚的肩膀上，趕緊收回雙手背在身後，「那個，你剛剛叫我等一下，是想說什麼？」</p><p>姜呂尚有些緊張的眨著眼，視線不斷游移在崔傘的肩膀和胸口附近，最後終於鼓起勇氣，抬頭直視著崔傘的眼睛，「傘的意思應該是，喜歡我吧？」</p><p>崔傘沒想到姜呂尚會這麼直接的講出來，臉上猛然一熱，遲來的羞赧讓他不知道該回什麼，只能點了點頭。</p><p>「雖然我不知道對你是不是喜歡，但可能有一點好感吧。」姜呂尚停頓了一下，斟酌著用詞，「聽到傘的告白，我覺得、有點開心。」</p><p>崔傘只覺得腦海裡轟的一下炸開了朵朵煙花，猶豫了一會兒還是忍不住上前，抬手緊緊地環抱住姜呂尚的肩膀，「抱歉，如果討厭我這麼做就用力推開我，你的回答太卑鄙了，意思是我可以追求你，讓你也喜歡上我嗎？」</p><p>崔傘湊在姜呂尚耳邊，放低了聲音輕聲說著，磁性的嗓音像是抹了蜜一樣的甜，姜呂尚能夠感受到崔傘落在自己頸側的溫熱吐息，以及兩人頭髮若有似無的接觸，背脊猛然竄上了一股燥熱，姜呂尚微微抬起手，在空中遲疑許久，最後輕輕拉住崔傘的衣服下襬，「我不知道啦，你自己決定。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>